Guardian Angel
by Doctor Frostybuscus
Summary: Max was forced to leave. She discovered a new power that was buried deep in her family history. Now, with two sorcerers and another enchantress, will she be able to protect the Flock? Or will the flyboys become too powerful? Adopted from maandfangforever
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. This story is adopted from maandfangforever)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

_Max POV_

_Flashback_

"_Max, get out," Nudge said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because, you are dead weight, like all traitors. And that strange bracelet you always wear didn't used to be there. And your eyes are white now. Care to explain?"_

"_I don't know where the bracelet came from; all I know is that I feel strange if I take it off, okay, I am just trying to keep the Flock safe. I was never a traitor." I told her slowly. _

"_Liar." She responded._

"_Fine I will go. Just remember two words. Guardian Angel." I was going to protect the Flock even if they didn't want me around._

_End Flashback_

"Max," that was one of my new friends, Takia **(Takia's a guy, so is Tashi. No, they are not gay.) **"You okay, you seem out of it."

"Yeah Enchantress Air," that was Tashi.

"You know better than to call me that Tashi," I said to him. The bracelet that I have is a wrist to finger bracelet. It is called a Grachi. It monitors the powers of an Enchantress or Sorcerer. I apparently am an Enchantress. My Grachi appeared because my family's powers were lost at one point in history and I inherited them.

"Sorry Mat," he said. Apparently my ACTUAL name was Matari Koro which translated to Enchantress Air. So I allow my new friends to call me Max, Mat, Matari, or Koro. We were following the Flock and keeping them safe. I was still learning my enchantments though. We don't use magic. We can control an element and enchant others. Takia can control fire, Tashi can control ground/earth and Mashera can control water. Mashera was the only other girl in the group. Takia and Tashi were her brothers. They were triplets. All four basic elements together. We had managed to fight off a lot of Flyboys while the Flock was sleeping.

I had mastered all the enchantments but the Tarwi ones. Tarwi charms made wings of the desired element appear on your back. I was working on it but the element wings were a little bit strange to someone used to using normal wings. My eyes had changed to this eerie white after my Grachi appeared. Takia has red eyes so I guess they match your element. The Flock hadn't caught on to our protection yet.

"Hey Max, I hear them," Mashera told me in my mind. I forgot to mention, we can open up a mind link if we remove the ring part of our Grachi.

"Let's get ready to fight." I replied. The Flock hadn't heard them yet. I flew up into the air, rustling only a few leaves. We started fighting. It was easy. They seemed so much easier now that I had enchantments. We fought and then I heard wings flapping. We needed to get out of here. I felt something grab my wing and cried, "Tarwi," as I heard a snap. My wing was broken, that's for sure.

_Fang POV_

I was on watch. I heard a rustle. I saw a shape in the air. I heard small whispers of Tarwi and saw three other figures fly up. I followed them. I saw Max fighting Flyboys. She said something that sounded like, "Tarakina Siamira." She was then surrounded by a ring of fire that she pushed into the Flyboys. I had forgotten to flap and was so low that when I hit the ground I didn't hurt anything. I saw Max's wing get snapped but she said something and a pair of white-gray ones appeared that almost looked like small windstorms. The other girl in the group had blue ones that looked like water. One boy had brown wings that looked like solid rock. The last of the group had red and orange flickering wings that looked like fire. It was strange. I then decided I had hallucinated. I woke Iggy up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fang POV _

I woke up in the morning shortly before the others.

"Fang, why don't you tell us what you saw last night," Angel said to me with some weird evil tone.

"Uh, I think I was hallucinating," I said to her.

"Oh, you definitely weren't," she replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I remember waking up to a crack and then seeing you wake Iggy up," she said.

I decided I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret much longer so I spilled.

"Wow," was all Nudge could say. Then we all heard laughter not to far away.

_Max POV (this is going on during the whole retelling of the night before)_

"Hey, Takia," I whispered, "wake up." Then I said, "Toso." A small blob of water appeared in my hand so I dropped it on his face. I then ran back with the others. We started cracking up laughing. He spit the water out and then charged at us. We all yelled, "Procea." Procea is a protection charm. It sets up a wall of the element you control unless you add an element starter in front of it. We started throwing little element attacks at each other.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Someone yelled from behind us. I looked and saw Fang coming through the woods with the Flock. I looked to the others and we all yelled the flight enchantment, "Tarwi."

We flew away but kept a close eye on the Flock.

_Fang POV_

I saw Max and yelled. She turned and saw us. She and her friends yelled, "TARWI!" The wings sprouted out of their backs and they flew away. I followed and was watching them, the Flock behind me.

_Max POV_

They were following us. The Flock I mean. We kept flying away from them when the buzzing came. We flew into a way that the walls would completely protect the Flock from the sides. "PROCEA!" we yelled.

The walls of elements appeared and then Mashera and I shared a glance. I pointed to the space above and yelled, "Shero Procea!" A wall of darkness appeared above us. Mashera pointed below us and yelled, "Maris Procea!" A wall of light appeared below us. We all were draining each time the walls were hit. Mashera and I were draining fastest. We both had two walls up and they were taking severe hits.

I turned to the Flock. "Prepare to fight," I said. Just as I began to fall. _Crap._ I thought. The intense concentration to keep the walls up made me forget to focus on the flight. If my wings weren't broken, no problem. Sadly, I had to use ones created by an enchantment. "Tarwi," I said. The wings appeared. I wasn't able to fight very well because of how drained I was but I was still pretty capable. That is one of the only downsides to being an enchantress, when you are drained of your energy, you can't really do anything very easily. It is like fighting after not sleeping for three days. It hurts more when you get hit and you can't focus as easily. Then my vision started tunneling. I started falling.

_Fang POV_

I saw Max fall and catch herself with those weird wings. She started flying again. Her fighting was sloppy, like she was really tired. Then she fainted. I could have cared less. She was a traitor, right? I saw that red eyed kid catch her.

"Mashera," he called. The blue-eyed girl turned her head, "She needs to go down."

"Got it," she said. Then the brown eyed kid turned his head.

"What's wrong with Mat?" he asked.

"She's drained Tashi," Mashera replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he said.

"Get Matari down and then try to help her as best you can Takia," Mashera replied.

"So she changed her name?" I asked. Of course.

"No, that is her name. Her name is Matari Koro. She didn't know that so she named herself Maximum Ride," Takia said defensively.

"Yeah right," I muttered. I saw that Takia kid dive. Wow, their in for a surprise when they realize that she is a traitor.

Then I saw Nudge. She was off to the side, her face pale.

"What's wrong Nudge," I asked. This was weird.

"Max told me to remember the words guardian angel when she left. Now I know what she meant Fang! She has been protecting us this entire time. She and her new friends have been fighting the flyboys, keeping them from getting to us. She was never a traitor," she would have continued but I interrupted.

"Yeah, like she would protect us. Listen to yourself. She hates us and wants to kill us. If you think she's so great then go join her group. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

She flew away and dived to Max. I didn't expect that. Then I was tackled. The fight resumed.

_Nudge POV_

I dived to where Max was. I saw that red-eyed kid.

"Hey, I'm Nudge," I said. The kid, I think his name was Takia, looked up.

"Hey," he replied. Wow, he said just as much as Fang.

"How is Max?" I asked.

"She seems to be doing fine," he said.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, first, you should understand that Max is an Enchantress." I interrupted. I mean, seriously, did she know this? I'm curious.

"A WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Nudge POV_

"An Enchantress. She didn't know so she thought it was a mutation that she was able to manipulate air. When we taught her she learned quickly. She has mastered all elements. It is pretty cool actually," okay. Maybe he does talk more than Fang.

"So what does being an Enchantress mean?" I asked.

"It means I can control one element and manipulate others through simple enchantments," Max said.

"Wow, you recovered fast," I said.

"Yeah, Air enchantresses tend to heal fastest and gain their energy back quickest. I mean, we are surrounded by the stuff," she said.

"Fang still thinks you are a traitor," I said quietly.

"I know. And he probably will for a while too. This is a lot for anyone. I didn't believe it myself at first. He may never see the truth. Go back to the Flock. Know that we are protecting you guys," she said.

"Okay," I said. I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't fit in with them. They were a group of people who could control elements. She had new friends now. She was protecting us though. She still cared. I decided that I would talk as little as possible. I wouldn't let the Flock have the real me back until Max was back.

_Fang POV_

After a few minutes Nudge came up.

"Finally realized that she's still a traitor?" I asked. She simply looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place. She didn't even say a word. We flew for a while. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Nudge was unusually quiet. Strange.

We flew until we heard a scream. We saw a Flyboy with Nudge in a sack. Then they tied the rest of us. They threw us in a helicopter. Darn, we should have fought.

_Max POV_

We had been captured. We had been meditating so we could recover our energy. Enchantresses and Sorcerers need to meditate periodically so as to recover the enchantment energy they use. We heard the door open and some people were thrown in.

"Maris," Mashera muttered. I saw the Flock. I was far away from Mashera and the Flock had their backs to me.

"Mashera, put that light out," Takia said, "It interferes."

"How the heck did you do that?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm an Enchantress like Max," Maresha said simply.

"An Enchantress, what's that?" Gazzy asked.

"An element manipulator," Mashera replied shortly.  
"Oh, cool," Gazzy finished.

I watched as the others lapsed back into meditation. They were surrounded by a faint glow, their elemental energy was restoring quickly. My glow was an eerie white-grey. I liked it. I started meditating. I heard the Flock shift. The glow was barely bright enough to cast eerie shadows everywhere. A new one behind you would be noticeable. Barely, but noticeable.

"Who are you?" Fang asked sharply.

"Matari Koro," I said simply, "Or Maximum Ride. I usually let people pick."

I heard an intake of breath. He knew about my name. I felt restored. I kept meditating so I could increase my energy stores. I would need plenty to break us out of the School.

_Time Skip: about 3 hours. Still flying (they're headed to a facility somewhere. Not the School.)_

The Flock had fallen asleep. I opened my mind link and tried to reach Resia Rosamae.

_Matari Koro, why did you open your link?_ Of course, straight to the point

_We have been captured. The Flock included. I don't know where we are headed. I am sorry if I interrupted business mistress. _She made us call her mistress. Her name meant Lady Light. She was our teacher and she didn't like the word sensei so we called her mistress.

_It is fine Maximum. I hope you still don't mind me switching. Maximum will seem appropriate at certain times and Matari Koro at others._

_It's fine. The others do it all the time. I am sorry again mistress. I should meditate._

_Good. Remember to revitalize yourself regularly._

She closed the mind link. She acted like I would be stupid enough to NOT meditate regularly.

_Max what was that about and why can't I read your mind when I want to?_ I should have figured this would wake Angel up.

_Because an Enchantress can close her mind off by wearing the ring portion of her Grachi._

I hoped she believed the truth.

_And you expect me to buy into this Enchantress crap. Prove it. Make a fireball on your hand. And while your at it, get us off of this helicopter._

I got up. I was revitalized so I should be able to do this.

"Tarakina," I muttered. Saying a starter will make a ball of the element appear in your hand. She looked at me wide eyed. I looked around until I saw the door. Then I confidently shouted, "Tarakina Mashura."

Tarakina Mashura is the Flame of Destruction enchantment. The door was blasted off. Everyone was woken by the sudden shout. They looked to the freedom.

"Tarwi," was all my friends and I said. My broken wing still hung limply and unable to be used. The element wings appeared and we took off. Angel and Nudge followed us. Gazzy followed Angel. Iggy and Fang begrudgingly joined them. We had three fifths of the Flock who believed the truth. I closed my mind link so I wouldn't be tracked by any other Enchantresses or Sorcerers.

"Max," Angel said, "Why did you close your mind link?"

"Because if I don't then other Enchantresses or Sorcerers could find us," I replied.

_Fang POV_

I woke to shouting. I saw Max standing there as the door of the copter exploded. I was confused until Angel thought, _I told her to prove she's an Enchantress by making a ball of flame and then busting us out of here._

Angel and Nudge believed her. Gazzy followed his sister, knowing that she knew what was true. Iggy and I followed angrily. The whole Flock was turning against us.


	4. Chapter 4

_Iggy POV_

Okay, what just happened? Did Max really cause that explosion? What am I thinking? She can't really manipulate elements, right?

"Max," Angel was speaking, "how did you find Takia, Tashi, and Mashera?"

"Well," she started, "That's a complicated story. Shortly after you kicked me out, I was nearly dead. So far as I know, Takia spotted me and they took me back to Resia Rosamae. I was trained while we resided there. About two months later, we spotted you flying overhead. They had learned of my wings. We set out to protect you guys. We kept as many Flyboys from attacking you in your sleep as we could. It was difficult; as the numbers grew, we would become more drained the next day."

"Wow," I said, "You expect us to believe you?"

"Iggy," Mashera said, "I think you don't realize the extent of our powers. You like explosions, right?"

"Right," I started.

"Do you think water can explode?"  
"No."  
"Angel, can you show him what is happening through a mind link?"

I saw in my mind what was going on. Mashera stood up and said, "Mashura"

I saw an orb of water appear and explode. I mean literally explode. It wasn't like an explosion of flames though. It separated and seemed to go out like ice.

"And that's how it's done." These kids were confident. They also had some pretty whacked out powers. Seeing what I had just witnessed had made me side with them. I got up from my spot next to Fang and pretended to roast a piece of desert rat. Then I walked over to Mashera and sat down next to her.

"Iggy," Mashera said, "Why did you sit here and not by Fang?"

"I believe you guys now. Making water explode is impossible unless you can manipulate it to do so. No person that is normal can do that even with modern technology."

Fang growled but I didn't care.

_Fang POV_

Okay, the exploding water was pretty cool, but I still didn't believe them. I had to see more evidence. Like, oh I don't know, maybe seeing them fight off two thousand Erasers with just that little bracelet?


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. So this is the first chapter that I wrote for Guardian Angel. It will be short, only so that I can see if I have the plot and such down.)**

Me: Fang! Come hither!

Fang: What? Why?

Me: Do the disclaimer please! :3

Fang: No.

Me: DO IT!

Fang: No.

Me: *glares* DO. IT.

Fang: Sheesh. Fine. coaxiecat123 does not own Maximum Ride.

Me: :D Thank you Fangy!

Max POV

I constantly felt Fang watching me while the kids were trying to sleep. I sighed.

"Tarakina." I whispered. "Tarakina mashura." I aimed the flame at the fireplace and curled up next to it. Fang just glared at me. So, me being me, glared back.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so I stood up and walked out of the cave. I walked away till I found a small creek, then I just looked at myself. _Why doesn't Fang believe me yet? I have proven myself so many times... _

I was interrupted from my train of thought when I heard a twig snap behind me. Out of instincts, I shot out my wings. My broken wing was healing, but snapping it out suddenly, probably broke the bone again. Hissing in a breath, I glanced into the darkness.

"Who's there?" I called. Just then Fang appeared out of the shadows. "What do you want, Fang?" I called.

"I want the truth."

"Psh. No you don't. I've offered it more times then I can count and you _still _can't wrap your pigheaded mind around the fact that I am an enchantress."

Fang looked shocked, then even mad. "Why should I believe your bull shit story?"

I groaned. "I can't deal with you right now." I had been practicing using my spells by just thinking of them, and I thought that now would be an appropriate time to test it. In my head I thought of a gust of wind pushing Fang away from me, and when I opened my eyes, he was on his back, twenty feet away from me.

I pumped my fist and whispered under my breath, "Oh yeah, it worked! Woo hoo!"

Fang POV

Max had told me that she didn't want to deal with me, closed her eyes, then suddenly, I was suspended in air, with my wings tucked in, and I was being blown about twenty feet backwards. I landed on my back, and saw Max doing a little victory dance. I stalked back into the cave with one thought on my mind: _Should I believe Max?_

**(A.N. Sorry that it's short... I hope you liked it! I am working on two stories right now, and then I also have school, so I'll update whenever I can. It might not be regularly though. Now, can you guys give me five reviews?)**


End file.
